


Bad Bubba

by writinginthemist



Series: The NSFW Dragon Elders [2]
Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dragons, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: The dragon elders give Bubba what he needs.





	Bad Bubba

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED THIS AWHILE AGO BUT I SAW ART OF BUBBA GETTING TAKEN BY NESTOR AND TRONDO AND TOOK THE SIGN TO FINALLY POST THIS.
> 
> To be honest, I still can’t believe I wrote this. It’s pretty filthy.

Nestor, Nevin, and Gavin all towered over Bubba as he was knelt down in front of the 3 other dragons.

“Get to sucking, bitch.” Nestor barked. “And you better give me the best blowjob ever.”

“Yes, sir.” Bubba said. He started by licking Nestor’s leaking slit. “You taste so good, sir.”

Nestor gripped one of the large dragon’s horns. “Fuck, you’re such a good bitch!”

“Don’t hog him all to yourself, Nestor.” Nevin complained. “You didn’t invite us here just to watch you get sucked off.”

“Maybe I did.” Nestor said. “I want him all to myself.”

Nevin rolled his eyes. “No problem.” Nevin kneeled down and started jerking off Bubba. “I’m more of a bottom anyway.”

Bubba’s lips loosened around Nestor dick. He let out a small moan of satisfaction from Nevin’s stimulation to his erection.

Nestor gave Bubba a smack to the face. “Did I say, you could stop sucking, bitch?”

Bubba shook his head rapidly. “N-no! Sorry, sir! I’ll be good! I promise!”

Nestor stroked Bubba’s face. “I know you will.”

“What about me?” Gavin said from behind. “I’ve just been standing here while you two were arguing.”

“How about you go get us some coffee.” Nestor joked.

Gavin frowned. “How about I just fuck you?”

“Go ahead.” Nestor smacked his ass for emphasis. “Don’t fuck up.”

Gavin knelt down to loosen up Nestor’s hole with his tongue. Nestor used his free hand to shove Gavin deeper into him. His other hand was still jerking Bubba’s head back and forth. Bubba feverishly bobbed his head on Nestor’s cock like it was the last time he would ever get it. Nevin laid on the ground rubbing his slit and jerking off Bubba.

“Bubba, you feel so big...” Nevin groaned.

Bubba nodded, but didn’t slow down the pace of his jaw.

“I want you inside of me, Bubba.” Nevin whispered. “I want to be filled with your thick dick.”

Bubba slowed his pace. “Don’t slow down!” Nestor yelled. “You said you’d be a good boy.”

“I-I am a good boy.” Bubba latched back onto Nestor’s dick.

“How about you let him decide, Nestor?” Nevin said. “We have a big dragon bitch at our mercy and all you want to do is get a blowjob.”

“Yeah, I want a piece of him.” Gavin said from behind Nestor.

Nestor snarled with anger. “Fine!” Nestor pulled out of Bubba and pushed him over onto his back. “I’m gonna breed this bitch.”

Nevin climbed on top of Bubba. “And I’m gonna ride him until he can’t feel his cock anymore.”

“S-Sirs?” Bubba said, trembling from what’s to come. “I don’t think I can-“

“Shut up.” Gavin said as he hovered over Bubba. “The only thing your mouth will be doing is eating my ass.”

Nestor poured a ton of lube onto his erection and Bubba’s spread hole. “I hope you’re ready, slut.” Nestor growled. Nestor pushed all the way in in one single thrust.

Bubba screamed at the top of his lungs. “AHHHHH!”

Gavin lowered his ass onto Bubba’s face. “Get to eating!” He felt Bubba’s tongue immediately push at his hole. “Ngh...fuck!”

Nevin was last. He lubed himself up and slowly lowered himself onto Bubba’s large dick. “Oh...my...AUGH!” Nevin finally bottomed out. “I’m...so...full...” He slowly began to pull himself up and down on the navy dragon’s shaft.

Bubba made a sound as if he was choking. He had stopped moving.

“Is my ass that good?” Nevin teased.

Gavin pressed his foot down on Bubba’s chest. “I never said you could stop. You don’t want me to hurt you, do you?”

Bubba quickly went back to eating Gavin’s ass.

Nestor was pounding Bubba’s ass as hard as he could. Nevin picked up the pace with riding Bubba. Gavin started to gyrate his ass on Bubba to hit his sweet spots more easily.

Suddenly, Bubba froze. His entire body tensed up.

“What did I say, slut?” Gavin scolded.

Bubba’s hands were tightly gripping the carpeted flooring. He arched his back and let out a loud muffled moan. He was cumming.

Nevin moaned as he felt the large member inside of him twitching and filling him up even more. 

When Bubba’s orgasm subsided, his entire body went limp.

“Move over, Gavin!” Nevin said. He pushed Gavin over and sat his cum filled ass on Bubba’s face. “Eat up, now, big boy. Don’t waste a single drop.”

Bubba stuck his tongue out a let his own seed leak down his throat. “Thank you, sir.” He mumbled then fell back to the side.

Gavin pushed Nevin off of Bubba. “Hey, Nestor? Since power bottom over here got his fix, how about we both finish the bitch off?”

Nestor smirked. “I like the sound of that. How about you, big boy? Sound good?”

Bubba shook his head ‘No’. “I need...a break...”

Gavin and Nestor both laughed. “You better power through this you disgusting slut.” Nestor said.

Right before the two dragons could move in on their prey, there was a knock at the front door.

“Nevin. Get it.” Nestor commanded.

“Hey, I’m still in this too!” Nevin said while walking to the door. Upon opening it, there was Trondo.

“Sorry I’m late,” Trondo said. He pushed pass Nevin into the room all of the dragons were. “Look what we have here.” Trondo kneeled down to inspect Bubba. “Damn, he’s already tapped out. Doesn’t matter. I like my bitches vulnerable.”

“Up.” Nestor commanded Bubba.

Bubba struggled to stand. He was still shaky from the orgasm.

“I said get up!” Nestor yanked Bubba up to his feet. “On your knees.”

Bubba was still shaky, but he complied.

Trondo laid down under Bubba. “Let’s double team this hole, Nestor.”

Nestor laid on the opposite side of Trondo. “Couldn’t think of a better idea.”

“Sirs?” Bubba said quietly. “I don’t think my ass is big enough to take both of you at once.”

“Picture this,” Nestor said. “Either you take us in your ass, or have lockjaw for the next two weeks.”

Bubba whimpered at the thought. He slowly lowered his ass onto Nestor and Trondo’s dicks. “I’m a good boy...I’m a good boy...” Bubba repeated to himself. Once both cock heads were in, Bubba froze. The pain was too much. “I...I can’t do it.”

“Sure ya can.” Trondo said. With one swift shove, Bubba screamed at the top of his lungs as both cocks bottomed out inside if him.

“Red light! Red light!” Bubba screamed. “Oh my fucking God! Red! Ugh!”

“Are you okay, Bubba?” Nestor said concerned.

Bubba shook his head ‘no’. “Just...gimme a sec...”

Gavin walked over to Bubba and grabbed his horn. “When your break is over, I’m putting that mouth to work.”

Nevin slid in next to Bubba. He put the large navy dragon’s arm around his neck. “I’m gonna cum all over you stomach from sucking on your big, strong chest.”

Bubba was shaking like a leaf. He wasn’t ready yet, but the temptation from the other dragons was too much. “I’m ready.” Bubba said firmly. “Fuck me, and don’t hold back.”

Trondo immediately slammed his hips up into Bubba, bring a muffled moan out of him. “You don’t have to tell me twice, cockslut.”

Nestor hesitated, but thrusted in just as Trondo pulled out. “Your ass is gonna be sore for the next month.”

Gavin silenced the navy dragon’s moans by filling his maw with dick. “You should be quiet for now. You’ll ruin the moment.”

Nevin was last to steal a muffled scream from Bubba. He slowly flicked his tongue across Bubba’s large chest. “We’re gonna fucking tear you apart.”

The dragons overwhelmed and overpowered Bubba. The Beast Maker was paralyzed from the shocks of pleasure. His eyes were wide open and watery from the stimulation. Both Nestor and Trondo switched angles to hit Bubba’s prostate better. Gavin pushed his dick so deep, Bubba felt the precum seeping down the back wall of his throat. Nevin added scratches to Bubba’s chest.

Bubba tried to cough out Gavin’s dick. Gavin grabbed Bubba by both of his horns and packed his dick back in Bubba’s mouth.

Bubba’s dick shot out of his slit, soaked in precum. He attempted to escape from Gavin’s tight grasp, but failed. “The more you struggle, the more fun I have.” Gavin said.

Bubba’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body tightened.

“This bitch is about to fucking cum!” Trondo said. “Nestor, lets finish inside him!”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Nestor said.

Both Nestor and Trondo picked up the pace.

Bubba had finally reached his limit. From the manly, musky smell of Gavin’s pubes, to the slick, slippery feeling of Nevin’s tongue, and most importantly, the feeling of being stuffed by two hard, girthy, dragon dicks; 

Bubba exploded. If it weren’t for the bartender dick down his throat, Bubba would have broke a window with his powerful moan. Cum went everywhere, all over every thing, in every direction.

“We’re not done with you yet, bitch!” Trondo growled. He started to fuck into Bubba at an unsynchronized pace.

The friction of Trondo’s dick made Nestor feel like he was gonna cum any minute. “F-fu-fuck! I can’t hold...nhmf!”

“You better hold it, Nestor!” Trondo shouted.

Gavin on the other hand, started to relentlessly face fuck the Beast Maker. “You’re such a...a...oh, fuuUUUCK!” Gavin exploded his load into Bubba’s mouth. He didn’t stop thrusting, and pushed almost every drop down Bubba’s throat. “And you better swallow.”

“Save some for me.” Nevin pulled Bubba’s head to his and kissed him, sucking some of the dragon semen from his mouth. “Delicious...” Nevin moaned. “How would you like some of my cum?” Nevin rose to his feet and jerked his dick as fast as possible. “Here it comes! Open up!”

Bubba stuck his tongue out, and there came his treat. An eruption of semen blasted Bubba’s eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

Nestor and Trondo were still mercilessly double penetrating Bubba’s ass.

“Fuck! Nestor, this is it! Fill this bitch!”

Nestor didn’t need Trondo’s approval. Both dragons roared. Their cum merged with one another inside of Bubba’s anal cavity.

Bubba’s entire body gave out, and he fell backward. His whole body was weak. His head was spinning. His ass was sore. His cheeks hurt. “Th-thank y-you...sirs...” Bubba groaned out.

“You better be thanking us, you useless cum dump.” Trondo snapped. “How bout we fuck Gavin next week?”

“Or we could turn the dom top into a submissive fuck toy.” Gavin shot back.

“How about...” Trondo attempted to sit up. His arms were a little weak, but he managed. “How about I shut your bitch mouth right now?”

“Stop.” Nestor said, rising to his feet. “We came here to have a good time and we did.” Nestor extended his hand to Bubba. “Need help?”

Bubba shook his head, no. “Nah...I’m just gonna lay here for awhile. Maybe a few hours. Maybe I’ll sleep here.”

Nestor laughed. “Allow me to at least clean you up.”

“You two are so cute it makes me sick.” Nevin interrupted. “Maybe we should fuck you next for being such a softie.”

Nestor rolled his eyes, but ignored the painter. “I’ll get you a towel, Bubba.”

Trondo stretched out his arms and legs with a loud groan. “Well I guess I’m leaving. Shows over.” Trondo nudged Bubba’s limp body. “If you ever need me, you know where to find me.”

“I gotta get going too,” Gavin said. “The coffee shop can’t run itself.”

“Don’t leave me with these two saps!” Nevin yelled. 

The three dragons all left the room. Nestor returned with the towel and kneeled down to Bubba he cleaned his face and chest, then moved between his legs. “Legs up.”

Bubba chuckled. “I don’t think I have the strength.”

“That’s fine because I do.” Nestor forced Bubba’s legs up with one arm.

“Holy fuck, you’re strong!” Bubba said in shock.

“Just because I’m not as big as you doesn’t mean I’m not as strong as you. I build for a living.” Nestor thoroughly wiped away all of the dragon seed from the large dragon’s underside.

“You didn’t have to do this, Nestor.”

“I chose to do this.” Nestor laid down next to the larger dragon. “And I’m choosing to stay here too.”

“Why are you being so nice to me? You even stopped when I asked.”

Nestor caressed Bubba’s arm. “Because a good boy like you deserves it.”

A smile grew on both dragons’ faces. Despite the floor and air being covered in sex, they managed to fall asleep right there on the floor. Nestor awoke shortly after to find Bubba’s head on his chest.

Nestor rubbed the Beast Maker’s chin. “Good boy.” And went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this still turned into Bubba x Nestor.
> 
> Updates are not going to be as frequent cause...life...
> 
> I’m also going to try other ships and other fandoms. I will definitely keep posting the dragon dads, but I need some more variety. I actually have an idea for an AU featuring Bubba and Nestor. 
> 
> Thank you to my regulars who support my dirty brain.


End file.
